Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 May 2013
12:47 o/ 12:48 (tau) 12:55 Aww, DabbleCraft is outdated. :( 01:23 Hallo Chip. o/ 01:23 I find this place to be more sophisticated than LMBW chat right now. 01:24 Indeed. :P 01:25 Btw, CLFW is #18 in Lifestyle WAM. 01:28 Coolio. 01:30 :p 01:31 Stupidity over there. Just sit it out over here. 01:33 Indeed. :P 01:33 Hi. o/ 01:33 o/ 01:33 Anyways... 01:36 There's no more arguing in LMBW chat. :P 02:04 See you later. 02:46 Hallo goggles99 . o/ 02:47 Hallo gordax . o/ 02:47 Hey! 02:47 Pardon me if you will 02:47 ? 02:47 Im testing some... 02:47 Wizzbangs 02:47 :S o_O ? :{P 02:50 Silent chat. 02:50 :{P 02:50 Goggles99 Gordax 02:50 Normfrog 02:52 Gordax :{P 02:52 (mte) 02:52 D: 02:54 ? :{P 02:55 Goggles99 Gordax 02:55 :) 02:55 :O 02:55 o_ O 02:55 O_O 02:55 :S 02:55 :( 02:55 :{P 02:55 Want to debate anything? 02:56 :) 02:57 Do you want to debate anything, gordax ? 02:58 Yes? 02:58 ? 02:58 You called me Norm? 02:58 I did? 02:58 Yes 02:58 What is a "Wizzbang"? :S 02:58 :) 02:59 Umm... 02:59 I cant explain that... 02:59 Idk how 02:59 :S 02:59 Why not? 02:59 Hi, Goggels. :P 03:00 Is it an object with colour and mass and shape and such? 03:01 :) 03:01 Goggles99 ? 03:03 No Norm 03:03 Hi Gordax ! /o 03:03 :P 03:03 Norm its like... 03:03 Is it an abstract concept, goggles99 ? 03:03 Yes 03:03 Exactly 03:04 What disciple of knowledge does it fall under? Maths, science, religion, philosophy, etc? 03:05 Goggles99 ? 03:05 Is it a concept from a video game? 03:05 Is it a plan to do something? 03:06 Sheesh... 03:06 Just have a little patience.. 03:06 All shall be revealed 03:06 Test 03:07 RARR 03:07 Y it no work 03:08 ? 03:09 :P 03:11 Stoopid code 03:13 ? 03:14 Im coding 03:14 And programming 03:16 Programming a "Wiizbang"? 03:16 *wizzbang 03:16 Yes 03:17 Can you explain what it is in more detail? 03:18 Why? 03:18 Is this an interview? 03:18 (XP) 03:18 Maybe... :{P 03:19 Awesome... 03:19 Well si 03:19 *sir 03:20 Im taking a bit of code a friend gave me 03:20 And trying to impliment to my wiki here 03:20 What will it do? 03:20 Relax 03:20 Reminal, can you please have you logs be in the User chat log cat rather then the Wikia chat log cat? Thanks. 03:20 You will be safe....mostly 03:20 o_O 03:21 Will it break my bot? 03:21 Norm can you leave chat for 30 seconds? 03:21 Please? 03:22 Norm? 03:23 I do not see anything different... 03:24 No 03:24 Both of you 03:24 Please 03:24 :P 03:25 Exit chat 03:25 Dont come back for 30 seconds 03:25 Norm and CLFWIKIBOT 03:25 Please 03:25 Do not break an rules where th bot cannot see you... 03:28 03:28 03:33 Aye 03:33 Hallo. o/ 03:33 Aww 03:33 ? 03:33 Its still not working 03:33 :( 03:33 #YOLO 03:33 I gtg 03:33 Seeya later! 03:41 Hallo? 03:41 I wonder how long it'll take for dabblecraft to be updated. :/ 04:49 Hallo gordax . o/ 04:49 gordax 04:49 gordax 04:49 :P 04:49 Normfrog 04:49 Normfrog 04:49 Normfrog 04:49 normfrog 04:49 :P 04:50 (normfrog) 04:50 Tofu, get MultiMC to get the older version of Minecraft, then go on dabblecraft. 04:50 Normfrog 04:50 Normfrog 04:51 Pretty platform piston thingy. :3 04:51 And it's sticky! :D 04:51 I think... :P 04:51 No, it is not a sticky piston. 04:51 It's hard to tell from here. :P 04:51 It still has applications in logic. :P 04:51 I dunno why I'm so weird to you, Norm. :P 04:52 #REDSTONE 04:52 #YOLO 04:52 :P 04:52 #YODO 04:53 .... :P 04:53 Does CLFWBOT reply to PMs? :P 04:53 No. :P 04:53 #BRB 04:53 Aww. :( 04:53 #YOLO 04:53 .... :P 04:53 What is the point of CLFWBOT ? :P 04:53 CLFWBOT likes saying #YOLO. :P 04:55 :P 05:00 Stinkin Computer Reset. :p 05:14 Back. 05:14 RagingTofu 05:19 Hallo. 05:20 Did you hear what I said about dabblecraft? 05:20 Yes. 05:21 Did it work for you? 05:21 ^That was me 05:21 I haven't tried it. 05:22 Can you send a message to Jdude420 at lego message boards wiki (the wikia one) and tell him to come here? 05:22 ^That was me 05:23 Um, sure. 05:24 Thanks. 05:24 ^That was me 05:26 I linked him. :) 05:26 Hallo, Jdude. o/ 05:27 Hallo. o/ 05:27 o 05:27 I am banned and could not send the message myself. 05:27 So, sup? 05:27 Anything epic in life or anything? 05:27 Not really. :P 05:28 Going to spend half a day at rummage sales today. :P 05:28 How was school today? :P 05:28 And I have tog et up in 5 hours and 17 minuts. :P 05:28 *minutes 05:28 Good, I have Bible and Health all done fo 9ht grade. 05:28 *for 05:28 Are you Algebra 1 or 2? 05:29 05:29 Jdude420 05:29 1 05:30 Me as well. :P 05:30 Or maybe 1, I forgot. :p 05:30 *2 05:30 :P 05:30 Stop forgetting. :P 05:30 It;s late. :P 05:30 What are you learning in science this year? 05:30 *It's 05:30 I don't sleep enouhg. :P 05:30 *enouhg 05:30 Everything. :P 05:30 It better be chemistry or physics. :p 05:31 Boht Tofu. :P 05:31 *Both 05:31 Good. :p 05:31 Isn't biology usually in 9th grade? 05:31 I had biology, chemistry, and physics. :P 05:31 Anyway, what about English? 05:32 Parts of speech, writing and the usual useless English stuff. :P 05:32 I loved parts of speech. :p 05:32 Writing is epic! :D 05:32 But Literature was awesome. :P 05:32 * [[]]:D 05:32 I got a 100% on every single quiz. (XD2) 05:33 All the Articles, Prepositions, Prepositional Phrases, object of the prepositional phrases... :P 05:33 Writing epics is very epic. :P 05:33 Jdude420, are you taking a foreign language this year? 05:33 I vole writing and reading but don't like English. . . :P 05:34 *love 05:34 Nope, although I'm trying to learn German on the side lines. 05:34 *live 05:34 I probably have to take Spanish this fall. D: 05:34 Are you taking any other electives this year? 05:34 Start with, "Yo tengo pan." :p 05:35 05:35 Talking any wat??? :P 05:35 *taking 05:35 A what? :p 05:36 (pi) 05:36 Electives, things other than English, maths, science, PE, and history. Example: Bible , music, foreign languages, etc. 05:36 Not that I am aware of. . . although I'm gonna try and start learning HTML and CSS. 05:37 Interesting. 05:37 What type of college do you hope to get into? 05:37 A localish one. 05:37 I hope you get a BA that's worth more then the paper it's written on. :P 05:38 XD 05:38 Don't graduate in Lawn and Turf Management. :p 05:38 Not planning to get into any of the Ivy League or anything? 05:38 Don 05:38 *Don't take out student loans. :p 05:39 05:39 What's that Norm> 05:39 *? 05:39 "The Ivy League is an athletic conference composed of sports teams from eight private institutions of higher education in the Northeastern United States. The conference name is also commonly used to refer to those eight schools as a group.2 The eight institutions are Brown University, Columbia University, Cornell University, Dartmouth College, Harvard University, Princeton University, the University of Pennsylvania, and Yale University. The term Ivy League also has connotations of academic excellence, selectivity in admissions, and social elitism." 05:40 Too expensive probably. :p 05:41 UH, no. :P 05:41 *Uh 05:41 Why not? :{P 05:41 Too difficult to get into? 05:41 Too expensive? :p 05:42 05:42 05:42 What Tofu said and I'm not really into sports. :P 05:42 I mean I play some baseball hocky, and do some bicking but. :P 05:42 You don't need to get an ivy league education to get a job... :p 05:42 *hockey 05:42 * biking 05:43 Yea Tofu. :P 05:43 If you don't mind me asking... Whatcha planning to major in? :P 05:44 Me? :P 05:44 Not all of the people that go to those schools do sports. While sports is technically the reason they can be grouped together, the real reason is that they are difficult to get into and awesome. 05:45 Yes... :p 05:45 “The whole educational and professional training system is a very elaborate filter, which just weeds out people who are too independent, and who think for themselves, and who don't know how to be submissive, and so on -- because they're dysfunctional to the institutions.” -Noam Chomsky 05:45 I wouldn't want to waste 4 years of my life in an awesome school. :p 05:45 Just so I can say I went to an "Awesome" School. :p 05:46 My bro went to collage for 7sh years. xD 05:46 Masters? 05:46 Or Doctorate? :P 05:46 Jdude420, would that same quote not apply to the "localish" college you wish to attend? (thinking) 05:47 Yes! :P 05:47 Depends on what he wants to do for a living. :p 05:47 Our educational system is stupid. :P 05:47 It was created to turn out factory workers. P 05:47 *:p 05:47 ** :P 05:48 . . . :P 05:48 A question that sometimes drives me hazy: Am I or are the others crazy?” -Albert Einstein 05:48 Jdude420, what system would you replace it with? 05:48 There was no High School back in the 18th century. :p 05:48 I know waht to say and debate this Norm, but I'm so brckin' tired I can't form it properly. :P 05:48 *what 05:49 Post it on my talk page tomorrow. 05:49 Ever hear of some guy named George Washington? :P 05:49 If I get time/remember I will. :P 05:50 All I want to say is, College is not for everybody. :P 05:51 But unless I become a genius overnight I'm gonna have to go to one to get a job. D: 05:51 Thread:5789 05:51 George Washington, by a long shot. He was very humble, and didn't actually want to be the president, yet was unanimously elected. He even refused to be made king earlier on... He was also of great moral character, and understood the merits of limited government. If only we had followed his advice on foreign policy. 05:51 Kudos to what OBi said. 05:51 *Obi 05:53 Night all. o 05:53 Bye jdude. o\ 05:54 Gute Nacht, Jdude. o/ 05:55 Bye. o\ 05:55 NVM 05:55 I am staying. :P 05:55 Good for you. :p 05:56 #QUACK 05:56 #DUCK 05:56 #YOLT 05:57 Hey, it stole #YOLT from me. :( 05:57 No it did not. :P 05:57 Yus i didz. 05:57 Ummm. :P 05:58 Grr. :p 05:58 http://images.fanpop.com/images/image_uploads/gir-gir-480864_320_383.gif 05:58 :{P 05:58 :S ? :P 05:58 :{P 05:59 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invader_Zim 05:59 ^ 05:59 :{P 06:00 ? :P 06:01 GIR is from Invader Zim. :{P 06:02 Who's GIR? 06:03 The image I linked to. :{P 06:04 Oh, I thought that was Zim. :p 06:04 :{P 06:06 Anyways... :P 06:07 ? 06:10 ? 06:10 ? 06:13 ? 06:13 ? :P 06:16 ?:S 06:19 Bye. o\ 06:51 03:39 CLFWBOT 03:39 Bot 03:58 o/ 03:58 (bot) 03:58 Clfwbot [ 04:43 CLFWBOT 06:28 Hi CLFWBOT . 06:28 Bye CLFWBOT . 11:10 2013 05 03